


Where you lead, I'll follow you.

by percyyoulittleshit



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gilmore Girls Setting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 08:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8006296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/percyyoulittleshit/pseuds/percyyoulittleshit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy Jackson is leaving Stars Hallows, Sally wants to spend his last day with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where you lead, I'll follow you.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anxiouspineapples](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=anxiouspineapples).



“Come on, wakie wakie.” Percy could feel someone shaking him, trying to wake him up.

“No.” Percy said, or he thought he said, he was still holding tight his sleep. “Five more minutes.”

“No! Five more minutes become five more minutes and then another five more minutes and then before you know it, an hour has passed and you are still in bed and we are an hour behind our schedule” Sally said and shook him again. “It's my last day with you, Percy.”

Percy grunted, his sleepy brain trying to catch up with the words his mom was saying. It was his last day in Star Hallows, the last day before moving to his dorm in Ithaca. It would be his last day living with his mom.

“Okay, okay, waking up now.” He sat on the edge of his bed. “I need coffee.”

“Oi! That's not fair, you can't drink coffee in front of me, that’s like drinking coffee in front of a seven months pregnant mother who needs coffee to survive! Oh, wait.” Sally said pointing to her growing belly, making Percy chuckle.

The only thing his mom had lamented about after finding out that she was pregnant, was that she couldn't drink coffee until the baby was out of her. And if there was one thing Sally loved as much as she loved Percy, it was a good cup of coffee. Or more like lots of cups because she really needed it to survive.

“You woke me up at,” Percy said and looked at his alarm clock. “ _Seven am_!? And you are not letting me drink coffee!?

Sally sighed. “I want to spend all day with baby number one before he leaves me for college!”

“Baby number one is not going to make it if he can't drink his coffee!” Percy finally stood up and started walking towards the kitchen. “This is all your fault, you know? You are the one who decided to gave me coffee since a I can remember and now I can't function without it.”

“I know, that’s why I made a fresh pot of coffee just for you.” Sally said when they entered the coffee. “Well, and for Paul when he wakes up, but it’s mostly for you.”

Percy shook his head, poured some coffee in his mug and sat on the table, who was already filled with food. “You also made blue waffles.”

Sally smiled at him. “It's my last day with you.”

“Ithaca is only one hour away, mom, I’m not moving to the end of the world.”

Sally gave him a sad smile. “Not close enough.”

“You are pretty much gonna have me here all the weekends.”

Sally took a sip of her tea. “I know.”

“It's gonna be weird, isn't it?” Percy asked and Sally nodded. Almost all his life, it has been him and his mom, the two of them against the world; living  in the little house Sally bought after years of working on her little bakery. But three years ago, Sally started dating Paul, who had been Percy’s english teacher back at Chilton. After dating for over a year, they decided to get married and Paul moved in with them, it had been weird for Percy at the beginning, having Paul living with them, but he had come to accept it, even referring to him as his dad, (he didn't even realize it, until Annabeth pointed it to him). But in just 24 hours, Percy would be leaving the only home he had, moving to a new place and with new people, living with his roommate (If he didn't remember wrong, his name was Grover) and if he was being honest, it was a scary thought.

“Are you ready to hear what I have planned for today?” Sally said, face full of happiness.

Percy took a last sip of his coffee. “Ready.”

* * *

 

“I told you to evade Miss Patty.” Percy said cleaning all the lipstick marks from his cheek. They were back at their place, after spending the whole day and afternoon out and about on the town. “You know once she starts kissing my cheek all the other ones follow her lead.”

He heard her mom chuckling. They spent all they walking around Star Hallows, doing last minute shopping. And they were also stopped every few steps by, what felt, like every citizen of the town, all eager to say goodbye to Percy. As much as Percy wanted to feel annoyed by it, he couldn't, he felt like all of them were family, in a way. All of them celebrated his birthdays with him, supported him, heck, they even threw party after he received his acceptance letter from Ithaca. If he was honest, it actually felt nice seeing all of them, as he was absolutely nervous about going to Ithaca. Growing up he never really thought about college, he always assumed he would end up in a community college, but now Ithaca was just a few hours away, and seeing all this familiar faces wishing him luck, it made him feel better, more relaxed, and it gave him the confidence that he could do it.

“Is everything okay, sweetie?” His mom’s voice bringing him back from his thoughts.

“Yeah, sorry, lost in thoughts, are you going to soon?”

Sally sat on the couch and sighed, Percy knew her mom was really tired, she had barely allowed herself to rest when they were out. “No, Paul is picking up chinese and I thought that maybe we could see a movie?”

Sally was avoiding going to sleep because that would mean waking up and driving her son to college.

“Chinese and a movie? How can I say no?” He sat next to his mom. “I’m gonna miss this.”

“We don't have to give up on this.”

“I know but like, in two months the little squid is gonna be born and then she’ll be living here and I'm gonna be away and it's just…” He choked on his words. He wasn't jealous of his future baby sister, he was looking forward to meet her, but it felt like the golden days were over. He was off to college and he was not going to be home and his mom would have a new baby to take care off and it’s just, he was scared.

“Oh, my little boy, no.” Sally wrapped his arms around him and Percy was hit by her smell, Sally had always smelled like a mix of cookies, vanilla and coffee. When he was little and scared his mom would embrace him and he would be surrounded by her smell, making him feel safe. “Mia won't change how I feel about you, okay? You are my baby boy and you will always be my baby boy no matter what.” She rested her hands on his cheeks. “Nothing will ever change that, okay?”

Percy nodded and Sally kissed his forehead.

“Do you want me to help you pack? Instead of watching the movie?”

“My things are already packed, mom. You made sure they were ready before today.”

“Do you want me to help you pack?” Sally asked again, making Percy laugh.

“More like supervise. I have everything on the list, you already exhausted yourself today, you need to rest, mom.”

“By the list, you mean Annabeth’s list?”

“Yeah, she sent me an updated list a few hours ago, I'm surprised she didn't come to pack everything herself, but then again, I'm sure she is freaking about her stuff.”

“Wanna call her? I can let you know when Paul is here with the dinner”

Percy smiled at her. “No, it's okay, I can call her later. Come on, let’s make sure I didn't forget anything important.”

“Like the snacks we bought today and are still on the kitchen table?”

**“** _Exactly.”_

**Author's Note:**

> For the absolutely amazing and incredible Meg, happy super belated birthday! This fic is inspired by our mutal love for Gilmore Girls and Percy Jackson! I hope you like Meg! Where you lead, I’ll follow you ;) . Thanks to my chica @quietlykeen for being an amazing beta.


End file.
